The perimenopause is characterized by complaints of altered cognition, memory, effect, mood and sense of well being. Levels of dehydroepiandrosterone (DHEA) decline with age and a possible increase in the rate of the decline is temporally related to the perimenopause. In preliminary studies DHEA administration has improved sense of well being and mrmory. In a randomized double-blind placebo-controlled trial we propose to collect pilot data regarding the effects of DHEA replacement to symptomatic perimenopausal women for three months. Memory, cognition, sense of well being, libido, mood, and effect will be assessed using standarized, validated interviews and questionnaires. Endocrine and lipid parameters will be assessed by standard analyses of serum. The presence and extent of dysphoric symptoms and improvement in quality of life will be assessed and correlated to changes in endocrine profiles. This investigation will be the first trial of DHEA replacement in the perimenopause and will equal the longest trial of DHEA replacement performed to date. Should replacement of DHEA be successful in the alleviation of perimenopausal symptoms with no detrimental metabolic side effects, it would be a useful addition, or adjuvant, to current hormone replacement therapy for the large population of women currently in or entering into their post reproductive years.